Ice Princess
by Talita Helen
Summary: Eu não queria admitir, mais quando a vi ali, ela parecia uma princesa do gelo. -James Potter


**Ice Princess**

Pisei na pista de gelo e suspirei eu me sentia em casa de novo, era como voltar ao paraíso, um paraíso frio e alvo. Deslizei até o centro arriscando alguns saltos e me desequilibrando eu estava enferrujada saco!

Há seis meses enquanto eu treinava para as Olimpíadas de Inverno eu cai e fraturei o tornozelo, dois meses de gesso, dois de fisioterapia e mais dois tentando convencer minha mãe a me deixar voltar e eu finalmente consegui, ela queria vir comigo e ficar de babá, mas eu bati o pé, eu não era mais uma criança e queria fazer isso sozinha.

Concentrei-me, eu não podia mais ter medo eu precisava fazer isso, reuni toda a minha coragem e executei um _Toe Loop _quando pousei sem cair ou me desequilibrar quase chorei, eu havia conseguido, eu estava tão feliz, sorria feito uma boba quando alguém entrou no rinque, olhei para ele, ele vestia um uniforme de hóquei e me olhava sério, ele era tão...bonito.

* * *

Entrei no rinque para o treino de hóquei, e logo percebi que tinha alguém lá, ela deslizava sobre o gelo como se ela e a pista fossem um único elemento, era algo hipnótico, eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos, seus movimentos, sua postura...

Mas o que eu estava pensando? Eu odiava essas garotas que ficavam deslizando pelo gelo, se achando as donas da pista de patinação, elas eram tão esnobes e tão patricinhas com seus collants cheios de brilho.

Ela sorria emocionada quando percebeu minha presença. Ela deslizou até mim séria e perguntou.

-Quem é você? E o que faz aqui?

Quem aquela garota pensava que era para falar assim comigo, seus cabelos eram ruivos e estavam presos, seus olhos de um verde profundo, muito profundo.

-Eu vim treinar, jogo hóquei, e se me dá licença, você vai atrapalhar nosso treino. –falei irritado, os rapazes começavam a chegar.

Entrei na pista, enquanto ela me olhava abismada, afinal estávamos invadindo a pista, ela não poderia mais treinar.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? –ela gritou.

-Jogando. –falei colocando o capacete e começando a jogar.

Ela saiu da pista raivosa e foi em direção aos vestiários, sorri.

O treino foi ótimo, os caras arrasaram, mas o melhor foi ver a cara daquela ruiva morrendo de raiva. Terminamos o treino e eu fui para o vestiário trocar de roupa, estava quase a tirando quando ouvi alguém, olhei para trás elas estava encostada em um dos armários me encarando.

-James Potter não é?

-Como sabe? –perguntei intrigado, eu não havia falado meu nome.

-Não importa, só o que importa é que eu sei. –ela falou.

-O que faz aqui? É o vestiário masculino.

-Eu só vim te dar um recado Potter.

-Um recado?

-Não se atreva a atrapalhar os meus treinos, ou eu faço da sua vida um inferno, esteja avisado. –ela falou saindo e me deixando lá com cara de tacho, essa garota é louca só pode.

Duas semanas se passaram depois daquilo, eu sempre chegava mais cedo, sempre fora assim, há seis meses que treinamos nesse rinque, então por que faz só duas semanas que ela está lá? Descobri que o avô dela é dono do rinque, então era de se esperar que ela treinasse aqui desde sempre, mas eu nunca a vi antes.

A pista estava iluminada e ela estava no centro treinando, sentei-me na arquibancada escura e fiquei a observá-la, percebi que ela fazia aquilo com vontade, paixão.

Eu não queria admitir, mais quando a vi ali, ela parecia uma princesa do gelo.

* * *

Ele é idiota, arrogante, imbecil e prepotente, assim é James Potter o jogador de hóquei mais egocêntrico que eu conheço.

Eu andava observando os treinos de hóquei escondida -não que eu precisasse me esconder esse rinque era praticamente meu- e vi como ele é, sem dúvida o melhor jogador do time, porém muito convencido, o que me fez detestá-lo ainda mais.

Eu estava devaneando quando alguém parou ao meu lado.

-Me espiando? –ele perguntou me fazendo pular de susto.

-E por que perderia meu tempo te espiando? –falei seca.

-Por que você gosta do que vê. –ele falou sorrindo. ARGH! Idiota.

-Você se acha o bom em tudo não é? –falei irritada.

-Eu não me acho querida, eu sou. –ele falou rindo ainda mais, ele até podia ser bom no hóquei, mas não era páreo para mim na patinação.

-Duvido que você faça o que faço. –falei sorrindo.

-Isso é um desafio ruivinha?

-Entenda como quiser. –falei e sai.

-OK, eu aceito. –ele falou, parei e olhei para ele, ele não estava brincando.

-Ótimo –falei, calcei meus patins e fui para a pista, ele estava logo atrás de mim. Olhei bem em seus olhos, eram castanhos-esverdeados e muito profundos.

Começamos a patinar, eu rodava em volta da pista de um lado e ele do outro, era como se analisássemos o inimigo, fui para o centro e ele também, ele pegou minha mão e me jogou para cima, pensei que fosse cair mais quando senti meu pé direito tocar o chão e percebi que ele ainda segurava minha mão enquanto deslizávamos.

-É você –sussurrei ainda perplexa.

Há uma semana eu vinha procurando um parceiro, que quisesse treinar comigo, e quem sabe participar das próximas Olimpíadas de Inverno, mas não conseguia achar ninguém, ninguém era bom o suficiente, quando não me deixavam cair, eram tão prepotentes e desajeitados que estava quase desistindo, mas agora...eu encontrei, onde nunca pensei que encontraria.

* * *

Confesso que estava meio amedrontado quando aceitei o desafio, eu era um jogador de hoquei não um patinador, fiquei com medo de deixá-la cair e machucá-la, eu podia não gostar dela, e gostar de ve-la com raiva, mas ve-la sofrer era diferente, muito diferente.

Senti um arrepio subir pela minha espinha quando peguei em sua mão quente, e fiquei aliviado quando a joguei para cima e ela pousou perfeitamente enquanto deslizávamos pelo gelo.

-É você – ela sussurrou baixinho. Quando ela disse aquelas palavras foi como se algo dentro de mim despertasse, seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho diferente e seus lábios eram vermelhos.

Olhei bem dentro de seus olhos e fiz algo que nunca pensei que faria, parei de deslizar e a fitei, eu ainda segurava sua mão, quando a puxei para mais perto de mim e a prendi em meus braços, sua respiração estava rápida assim como a minha, olhei em seus olhos mais uma vez, aquele brilho diferente estava ainda mais intenso, seus lábios estavam tão pertos que eu não pude aguentar, colei meus lábios aos seus, o que me surpreender foi que ela não resistiu, ao contrario, correspondeu, foi ai que percebi, toda aquela raiva, toda aquela implicancia tinha um significado, eu estava completamente apaixonado por aquela...Princesa do Gelo.


End file.
